There have been many cycle racks proposed to be applied to vehicles and to trailer hitches, but in most cases such cycle racks are constructed in a way to interfere with or prevent the use of the hitch in a normal manner, and it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cycle rack that is easily applied and dismounted and with which the trailer hitch may be used at the same time.